Little Lillie Victoria Oleson
by LadyLudvika
Summary: This is a sequel to my story "God bless all our dear children". It picks up three weeks after the birth of Lillie Victoria Oleson, Nels and Harriet's third child.CHAPTER 5 IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

This is a sequel to my story _God bless all our dear children_. I strongly advise you to read that story before reading this one. By the way, I am Swedish and English is not my native language, therefore some faults may occur.

**Chapter 1**

Three weeks had passed since Harriet Oleson had given birth to her third child, a little baby girl. The baby had been born more than a month too early and the birth had been difficult for both mother and child. Harriet had been awfully close to death, but by a miracle, she had survived. Now, three weeks later Harriet was much better. She was still rather weak and fragile, but she was strong enough to leave her bed and she spent her days sitting in her comfortable chair in the parlor. The baby, which Harriet had decided to name Lillie Victoria, was doing almost as well as her mother. She had a healthy appetite and a strong set of lungs, but she had unfortunately not gained much weight and was awfully small. Doctor Baker had told Harriet that it was best for the baby if she fed her herself, and even though Harriet was not overjoyed over the idea, she did It without complaining. One would think that Harriet Oleson would be overjoyed about her new little baby, but she was not. No, if truth be told, she had not taken to the baby at all. When she fed her it felt like she was holding another woman's child to her bosom and when the baby cried, she felt no need to take her in her arms and rock her to sleep. Harriet so wanted to love her baby, but she just couldn't and she was awfully ashamed because of it. After all, she had loved both Nellie and Willie unconditionally from the first moment that had held them in her arms. She had not told her husband Nels about her feelings for she was afraid that he would despise her for not loving her own child. Whenever he was around she pretended to be as fascinated and taken by the baby as he was, but when she was alone with her daughter she felt terribly unhappy. Every night before going to bed, Harriet prayed that she would wake up the next morning and love and adore her little child, but nothing had yet happened and Harriet could not even as much as look at the baby without feeling uneasy.

This day, a sunny morning in December, Harriet sat in her chair in the parlor with the baby next to her when Nels opened the front door and stepped in. He was holding the morning post in his right hand. He handed the post to Harriet and bent down to look at his daughter who was asleep in her little cradle. He carefully touched her small fingers and smiled. He absolutely adored his baby girl. He turned to Harriet and asked:

"How are you today my dear?"

Harriet looked up.

"I would feel much better if I could leave this stupid chair and get back to work. I am quite sure that you will ruin us if I don't get back work soon. After all, it is I and not you who made the mercantile a success. Now be quiet, I am trying to read this letter."

"Who is it from", Nels asked.

"It is from my mother", answered Harriet. "Oh… Oh my… I knew it!"

"What is it?"

"Oh, mama writes that she is more than happy to come to Lillie's christening on Sunday. It will be so nice to see her again. I haven't seen her for such a long time."

"Will she be staying here", asked Nels and looked at his wife with worried eyes. He had never cared much for his mother-in-law and she had never cared much for him.

"No, she will be staying with my sister Victoria in Sleepy Eye. Oh, such nonsense! Vicky's house isn't half as big as ours. I can't imagine why mama would prefer to stay there. Tsk tsk tsk!"

"Because of the baby perhaps", said Nels relieved. "It can be rather tiring to live with an infant."

"Oh yes", nodded Harriet and yawned. "Very tiring!"

The door to the mercantile opened and Caroline Ingalls stepped in.

"Hello? Is anybody here?" she called. "Mr Oleson? Mrs Oleson?"

"We're in here Caroline", Nels replied.

Caroline stepped in to the parlor and bent down to look at the baby.

"Oh, she is absolutely adorable", said Caroline and smiled. "Such a beautiful little girl. You must be so happy mrs Oleson."

"I am", lied Harriet and her eyes were immediately filled with tears. "Very happy!"

"Why Harriet, what on earth is the matter", wondered Nels who at once had noticed his wife's teary eyes. "Are you not feeling well?"

"Oh, it's nothing" replied Harriet and shook her head. "I'm just tired."

"You should go back to bed and rest while Lillie is asleep", said Nels and patted his wife's arm. "It will do you only good."

Harriet nodded and got up. Just as she was about to walk up the stairs little Lillie woke up and started crying.

"Oh no", Harriet muttered to herself. "Not again."

"Now, there there", said Nels and took his daughter in his arms. "I'll get your mother for you."

He carefully handed the baby to Harriet.

"She is probably hungry", he said and smiled. "She has such an appetite. Just like Willie, right Harriet?"

Harriet nodded.

"Yes Nels, just like Willie."

Harriet walked up the stairs and sat down on her bed with the baby in her arms. She unbuttoned her purple blouse and the baby immediately took her breasts. Harriet looked down at her daughter and shook her head. She was ashamed to admit it, but she actually wished that she had never been born. Horrified at her own thoughts, Harriet broke out in tears. She felt so terribly unhappy!


	2. Chapter 2

Harriet went to bed very early that evening and even though she was terribly tired, she was not able to fall asleep. She was tormented by thoughts and feelings that refused to leave her alone. She tried to reason with herself, with her own feelings and with her own thoughts, but they just wouldn't listen to her. She tried to tell her heart to love the little baby that lay in the cradle next to her side of the bed, but her heart refused to listen. She tried to hold her baby close, to inhale her sweet scent and carefully caress the baby's dark curls but sadly - that didn't work either. After spending three hours in bed without getting any sleep whatsoever Harriet sat up, pulled a blanket around her shoulders and left the room. It was only ten o'clock and Nels was standing behind the counter in the mercantile counting the receipts of the day. When he saw Harriet coming down the stairs he said with surprise in his voice:

"Why Harriet, I thought you were asleep. You said that you were feeling awfully tired at dinner."

"I just woke up", Harriet lied and wiped away a tear from her cheek. "What are you doing?"

"I'm counting today's receipts", answered Nels without noticing his wife's tears.

"How does it look", Harriet asked with a newfound strength in her voice.

"We've had better days", answered Nels. "It's the snow and the cold, people stay inside."

"Oh well, that is understandable", said Harriet and pulled the blanket closer around her shoulders. "Have the children gone to bed?"

Nels nodded.

"They went to bed an hour ago."

"Oh, I see", said Harriet and wiped away another tear. The thought of Nellie and Willie and the unconditional love she felt for them made her feel even worse. She shook her head and decided to move on to another subject.

"Nels", she said and moved closer to her husband.

"Yes dear", said Nels without looking up.

"Nels, I've been thinking. I feel that it would be good for me to return to work."

Nels looked up and noticed his wife's tear stricken face.

"Harriet", he exclaimed worryingly. "Have you been crying? Whatever is the matter? Are you in pain? Do you want me to get Doctor Baker?"

"Oh don't be silly", said Harriet. "It is just the bright light, that's all."

Nels raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am", lied Harriet. "Well, what do you think?"

"About what?"

"Oh for heaven sake Nels! What do you think about me returning to work?"

Nels lay his pen aside, closed the book containing their costumers' accounts and looked at Harriet.

"Well, are you sure that you are strong enough? Remember, you have only been out of bed for one week."

"I know, but I want to", said Harriet.

"I don't know", said Nels and shook his head. " I don't think you are strong enough. Besides, Doctor Baker advised you to take it easy for at least six weeks, remember?"

"Oh don't be silly!"

Nels grabbed his wife by her shoulders and looked at her with serious eyes.

"Harriet", he said with a calm but firm voice. "You gave me quite a scare three weeks ago and I am afraid that something might happen to you if you return to work too early. Harriet, I am only thinking of you. Besides, Lillie needs you."

"I know but…"

"No buts Harriet", Nels interrupted. "I don't want you to go back to work yet – and that's that!"

"Well Nels Oleson", Harriet said irritated. "This just happens to be _my_ store and I'll do as I want. I'll be returning to work tomorrow and there is nothing that you can do about it."

"But Har…"

"End of discussion Nels!"

Harriet smiled, turned around and walked up the stairs. She got into bed and pulled the cover close. She was certain that if she kept herself occupied and didn't spend every hour of the day thinking of her inability to love her own child, the love would appear by itself. Comforted by this thought, Harriet finally feel asleep only to be waken half an hour later by Lillie wanting to be fed.

.


	3. Chapter 3

This is a sequel to my story _God bless all our dear children_. I advise you to read that story before reading this one. By the way, I am Swedish and English is not my native language, therefore some faults may occur.

**Chapter 3**

Harriet woke up very early the following morning. She had been up three times during the night to feed her daughter and her head was pounding due to the lack of sleep. Even though her body told her to go back to sleep, Harriet removed her blanket and got up. She was so tired and exhausted that she could barely stand. She slowly made her way through the room, washed herself and sat down in front of her mirror. She had always been very particular about the way she looked and she wanted to look her very best today. After all, it was not every day that one returned to work after being bed-ridden for weeks. Harriet covered the dark circles around her eyes with powder and pinched her cheeks to make them look rosy. Happy with the result, she began brushing her long dark hair. When she was done, she opened her wardrobe to pick out an outfit. She was still carrying a lot of baby weight and could not wear the dresses that she usually wore while working. Instead she picked out a purple blouse, a blue skirt and the corset that she had not been wearing for more than five months. She needed Nels to help her tie it on, but before waking him up – Harriet decided to feed Lillie. After all, she didn't want her daughter to wake up wanting to be fed after Nels had tied it on. It was a rather complicated process getting it on and off. Harriet bent down and took the tiny baby in her arms. Even though she was more than three weeks old, she was still smaller than what Nellie and Willie had been when they were born. Harriet sat down in her armchair – the baby was both awake and hungry. As the baby began eating Harriet started thinking about how different it had been with Nellie and Willie. When Nellie was a baby Harriet had been with her all the time. She remembered sitting for hours just gazing at her – thinking how happy and lucky she was to have such a beautiful and delightful little child. It had been the same with Willie. But here she was not, with another child just as beautiful as Nellie and Willie, but she was not able to love it. She felt no urge to look at it, to comfort it or even to be near it. If truth be told, she wished that Lillie had never been born. Harriet felt terrible but she could not help it – she simply did not love Lillie.

* * *

Nels eyes flew open. His wife has slapped him so hard that he was sure that she had cracked one of his ribs.

"I swear to god Nels, you could sleep through a thunderstorm", cried Harriet irritated. "I've been trying to wake you up for over a minute. Come on now, get up! I need you to help me with my corset."

Nels sat up and yawned. Even though he had been sleeping the whole night through he felt awfully tired. Working alone in the store, taking care of the house, doing all the cooking and worrying over Harriet and the baby had taken its turn on him.

"Come on Nels, get up", cried Harriet impatiently.

"Harriet, I don't think you should be wearing a corset", said Nels as he got up. "Will it not make it rather difficult to feed Lillie?"

"Of course it will", snapped Harriet. "Put I can't be working looking like this, now can I?"

Nels looked at his wife with calm eyes.

"Harriet, everyone knows that you've just had a baby."

"Oh for heaven sake, that has nothing to do with it", cried Harriet. "I just want everything to go back to normal, including my waistline."

Nels sighed. If Harriet had made her mind up about something it was almost impossible to make her change it. He grabbed hold of the two string at the back of Harriet's corset and pulled.

"Ouch", cried Harriet loudly. She had forgotten that the corset did not only make her waist smaller, but also her bosom.

"Are you alright dear", Nels asked and loosened his grip.

"Of course I am", answered Harriet. "Come on now, I want it tighter."

Nels did as he was told and tied Harriet's corset tighter than he had ever done before. He was amazed to see that it actually did wonders for his wife's figure. However, we was not sure that it was good for her and it was certainly not very practical. Nels sighed. Harriet herself was not very practical.

* * *

Harriet felt like almost crying of happiness as she turned the sign on the mercantile door from "CLOSED" to "OPEN". After all, after Nellie and Willie and her husband, there was nothing she loved more than standing behind the counter driving a hard-bargain. As she began dusting the shelves Nellie and Willie came running down the stairs. They were so loud and noisy that Harriet feared that they would wake Lillie.

"Oh children, try to be a bit quieter", Harriet said and smiled. "We don't want your sister to wake up now, do we?"

"Oh no mother", replied Nellie who now was fourteen years old. "Absolutely not. I woke up two times during the night because of her crying. That child is ruining my beauty sleep."

"_That child_ is your sister", shouted Nels from the storage room. "Besides, you cried just as much when you were a baby."

Nellie looked skeptical.

"Did I really mother", she asked.

"Oh no darling", said Harriet and patted Nellie's cheek. "Of course you didn't. You were such a good little baby."

"How about me", asked Willie and looked at his mother with big eyes.

"You were very good to Willie", said Harriet and smiled. "You ate a lot – almost all the time, but you still do I guess."

"That's right Ma", smiled Willie and opened one of the candy jars. He pulled out three licorice sticks. As he was about to open the jar containing the jelly beans his father came running out of the store room.

"Get away from the candy Willie", he shouted and grabbed Willie's arm. "What have I told you about eating candy before going to school."

"Not to do it", answered Willie and stuffed his mouth with two of the candy sticks.

There was nothing that made Nels more angry than seeing his children disobey him. If he had been stern and mean, he could have understood it – but he only wanted what was best for them. The dentist in Mankato had said that if Nellie and Willie did not stop eating candy, their teeth would fall out before they reached the age of thirty.

"Oh stop being so stingy", said Harriet and put her arm around her son to protect him.

"I am not stingy I am just thinking about what is best for him", protested Nels. "Do you want his teeth to fall out?"

"Of course I don't", cried Harriet. "But he is just a boy. He still has several of his milk-teeth left."

"See", said Willie and stuffed his mouth with another licorice stick.

"Just get on to school", said Nels and shook his head. He would never be able to teach his children what was right and wrong as long as Harriet kept on cuddling them.

"Why are you always picking on poor Willie", asked Harriet when Nellie and Willie had left.

"I am not picking on him", answered Nels. "I am only trying to make him realize that eating candy everyday is not good for the health."

"You have picked on him all his life", continued Harriet without listening to her husband. "Even when he was a baby. You even moved out of the bedroom to get away from him. Remember?"

"He had colic Harriet! How was I supposed to work all day if I didn't get any sleep? I wasn't picking on him, I was just being rational."

"Well, Lillie cries just as much as Willie, but you have not yet moved out", said Harriet and took her position behind the counter.

"Lillie doesn't cry half as much as Willie", protested Nels. "She is calmer than both Nellie and Willie."

"That is not true", snapped Harriet but quickly shut her mouth again. She didn't want Nels to realize that she didn't want Lillie. Luckily, Jebediah Mumford's wife Margareth entered the store and Harriet was able to change the subject.

"Good morning Margareth", said Harriet happily.

"Good morning Harriet", said Margareth. "It is so nice to see you again. You look well."

"I am well", replied Harriet and took the basket of eggs from the older woman. "Very well indeed."

She picked up one of the eggs and held it in front of her.

"Well Margareth, these are some very fin…"

"Mrs Foster has told me so much about your baby", interrupted Margareth.

"Really", said Harriet without any enthusiasm in her voice.

"Oh yes, and she said that she had never seen a smaller baby."

"Well yes, she was born too early. Well now Margareth, these eggs are o…"

"Could I see her", Margareth interrupted again.

"I'm afraid that she is asleep", explained Harriet, irritated over the fact that Margareth didn't seem to care about the eggs at all.

"Please", Margareth begged.

"Not now mrs Mumford", replied Harriet. "You will have to wait until the christening on Sunday."

Margareth looked terribly disappointed.

"Just credit the eggs to my account", she said and took her basket. "Good bye Harriet."

"B… Bye", said Harriet surprised. She and Margareth often had wild discussion regarding the price of eggs, but Margareth had shown to interest whatsoever today. Harriet shook her head. It was all Lillie's stupid fault!

* * *

At ten o'clock Caroline Ingalls came in to the store. Like Margareth, she was also there to sell eggs.

"Good morning mrs Ingalls", greeted Harriet.

"Good morning mrs Oleson", said Caroline and smiled. "What a lovely surprise to see that you are working again."

"Oh, it is impossible for me to stay away from the store for more than three weeks. If I did, Nels would surely ruin us."

Caroline bit her lip. Harriet had not changed one bit.

"How is the baby", Caroline asked.

"Just fine", replied Harriet and took Caroline's basket. "My my my… Your hens have been busy again. Now, I tell you wh…"

Harriet was interrupted by Lillie crying. She ignored it and continued: "Well mrs Ingalls, like I was saying these eggs are d…"

"Harriet, Lillie is crying", shouted Nels from the store room.

"Yes Nels, I know", snapped Harriet and forced a smile. "But I am dealing with mrs Ingalls at the moment."

Nels came out of the store room. He walked up to his wife and took the basket from her.

"I'll do this. You go up and see Lillie."

"But Nels", protested Harriet. "Think of mrs Ingalls."

"I don't mind", said Caroline and smiled. Even though she was glas to see that Harriet was well enough to return to work, she was relieved that it was mr Oleson who would buy the eggs. He always payed her four cents more a dozen than what his wife did.

Harriet filled with anger as she watched her husband counting the eggs. It was not fair! Counting the eggs and deciding the price was her job – and it was something that gave her great pleasure and something that she had really missed. Harriet turned around and started climbing the stairs.

"Stupid stupid child", she muttered to herself. "Always screaming, always crying, always hungry!"

She was so upset that she did not notice Willie's baseball bat that was lying on the top step. She did not have any time to react. She slipped on it and fell backwards. The last thing she heard before everything turned black was Lillie's infernal crying.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

"Ouch", cried Harriet loudly as Doctor Baker pressed her ribs to see if anything was broken.

"Oh doctor, do you have to do that", Harriet complained. "It does hurt a great deal you know."

Doctor Baker removed his glasses and looked at Harriet with serious eyes.

"No wonder it hurts", he said. "You've got two broken ribs mrs Oleson."

Harriet's head fell backwards. She couldn't help feeling frustrated. When she had finally been strong enough to work – this had happened. Two broken ribs would mean that she had to stay near Lillie. Two broken ribs meant that she had to stay in bed, or at least be very still, for a week or so. The pain, the fact that she would have to be near Lillie and the guilt over not being able to love her own daughter overtook her and Harriet started crying. She felt like the worst mother in the world and she felt terrible over the fact that she blamed Lillie for her broken ribs. When Harriet though of Lillie, she felt nothing else but despair.

"Mrs Oleson, whatever is the matter", asked Doctor Baker. "Is the pain that strong?"

Harriet nodded. She could not tell the doctor how she really felt. What would he think of her if she did?

"It does hurt", sobbed Harriet. "Very much."

Doctor Baker looked at his patient and opened his bag. He pulled out a small brown package.

"Now mrs Oleson, I'm going to give you some morphine to ease the pain."

"Morphine", cried Harriet loudly. "Isn't that awfully dangerous?"

"Not is small doses", answered the doctor. "It kills the pain and relaxes the nerves."

Harriet nodded and watched Doctor Baker as he put a small dose of morphine into a glass of water.

"Now mrs Oleson, drink this."

Harriet took the glass from Doctor Baker and drank it all at once.

"I'm going to leave you the rest", said the doctor and put the package on the table next to Harriet's bed. "It will last for two days", he explained. "But only take it if absolutely necessary and only in small doses."

Harriet nodded. She watched the doctor as he gathered his things together and just as he was about the leave Harriet thought of something.

"Doctor Baker", she said.

Doctor Baker turned around to look at his patient.

"Yes mrs Oleson? Was there something else?"

"Yes doctor", answered Harriet and tried to sit up.

Doctor Baker sat down on the side of the bed and put his glasses on.

"Tell me", he said.

"You see doctor", said Harriet and looked and her physician. "I think the reason for why I fell is that I've been so tired lately."

"Nels said that you stepped on Willie's baseball bat."

"Well I did", admitted Harriet. "But I believe that I didn't see the bat because I was- I am so exhausted."

"I see."

"And I was wondering if perhaps…Ehmm… If you would allow us to start feeding Lillie by bottle? I barely get any sleep you see and I'm… ehmm.. I feel that I won't recover if I don't get enough rest. Does that make sense doctor?"

Doctor Baker nodded.

"It does", he said. "I still think it would be best for Lillie if you kept on feeding her yourself, but it will not do her any harm if you start feeding her by bottle."

"Thank you doctor", said Harriet and smiled. Feeding Lillie by bottle meant that she and Nels could share the burden of feeding her. This meant that Harriet would not have to stay near the baby all the time.

"Will you explain the situation to my husband", Harriet asked.

"Of course", said Doctor Baker and stood up.

"Thank you", said Harriet relieved. For the first time in three weeks, it felt like she could finally breathe.

* * *

Lillie had been screaming for almost fifteen minutes when Nels finally showed up with the bottle.

"For heaven sake, what took you so long", cried Harriet.

"I had to heat up the milk", answered Nels and gave the bottle to Harriet. He turned around, bent down and took the crying baby in his arms.

"You're hungry all the time, aren't you", he softly said and smiled. "Just like your mummy."

Harriet raised an eyebrow.

"What did you say", she asked.

"I said; food is yummy yummy", lied Nels.

Harriet shook her head as Nels gave her the baby and sat down next to her. The baby immediately started searching for its mother's breast. Harriet tried to make Lillie take the bottle, but it was almost impossible. After ten minutes of trying, Lillie was still hungry and still crying.

"Might I give it a try", Nels asked.

Harriet nodded and gave Nels his daughter. She was convinced that he would not be successful. After all, compared to her - he had not spent many hours feeding babies. However, she was wrong.

"You're such a good little girl", said Nels and caressed his daughter's black curls with his free hand. "And I am so glad that you decided to come to us."

If Harriet had been her old usual self at this moment, she would have felt both happy and touched. However, Harriet had not been her usual self for a long time and this moment made her feel nothing else but sad and uncomfortable. Seeing her husband so tender and sweet with the baby made her realize what a wonderful father Nels was, and what a truly awful mother she was. But she could not help it. It was not her fault that Nels was too thick to realize what an absolute pain his daughter was.

* * *

Harriet opened her eyes. She had been asleep for almost two hours. Lillie was lying next to her, on Nels's side of the bed, crying – apparently hungry again.

"Nels! Nels", Harriet shouted. "The baby is hungry again."

Harriet took the baby in her arms.

"Hush hush, stop crying now. Your father will be here soon with the bottle."

But Lillie did not stop crying. Instead, she cried even harder and louder.

"Oh for heaven sake", cried Harriet in frustration.

Luckily, it didn't take much time for Nels to bring the bottle up this time.

"I swear to you, she cries more than what Nellie and Willie did together", said Harriet.

"Nonsense," said Nels and sat down next to Harriet. "Willie could cry for five hours non-stop."

"Well, it did not feel like five hours", said Harriet and handed Nels the baby. To her astonishment, the baby immediately stopped crying.

"There there", said Nels and was just about to give his daughter the bottle when the ball rang – announcing that a customer had just stepped into the mercantile. Nels gave Lillie back to his wife and the baby started crying again.

"I'll be right back", said Nels and disappeared downstairs.

Harriet did not know what to do. She was so tired of hearing the baby crying and screaming all the time. She almost felt like shutting herself up in the cellar where it was completely quiet, where no one could disturb her. Harriet looked around in desperation and her eyes fixed on the small brown package on the bedside table. Now, if a small dose of morphine could calm her down – wouldn't a small dose calm Lillie down as well? After all, when Willie had been a baby Doctor Baker had recommended her to mix some brandy in Willie's milk. A small dose of morphine would, with other words, only do Lillie good. Harriet reached for the package and put a small portion of the morphine into the bottle.

"Come on now Lillie", said Harriet. "Take the bottle."

The baby refused. Harriet gave it another try and after five minutes of trying, the baby finally took the bottle and started eating.

"Good girl", said Harriet and smiled. "Good girl."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter V **

Nels locked the mercantile up for the night, turned out the lamps and walked upstairs. As he entered the bedroom he found his wife asleep on the bed with Lillie next to her. He smiled. He could not help noticing how similar they looked and he was sure that Lillie would grow up to look just like her mother. Hopefully, she would not become like her mother. Even though Nels loved his wife dearly, there were several things that he did not like about her personality. For example, he never understood why Harriet insisted on being proud, persnickety and mean, when in reality – she was a very kind person. It seemed to Nels that Harriet was afraid of letting people get close to her – as if she was protecting herself from getting let down and disappointed. Nels could not understand Harriet's way of reasoning. She had never had her heart broken before and therefore had no reason for protecting it from getting broken. Nels put his nightshirt on, bent down and took Lillie in his arms. He carefully put the sleeping baby in its cradle and admired her for a while. He still could not understand that the tiny little baby girl with her dark curls and sweet little mouth was his daughter. After all, after Willie had been born Harriet had said that she was neither a farmer's wife nor a brood-mare and therefore had no wish to have more children. She had explained that "only poor families have more than two children". Nels had found this rather strange since Harriet herself had two sisters and one brother. He had been rather disappointed at first, but then gotten used to the idea of having only two children and while being alone together with his wife, he had taken precautions so that she would not fall pregnant. However, it had clearly not worked very well since Harriet had fallen pregnant without them doing anything different. Nels smiled and lay down. He pulled the covers up and turned to Harriet. He carefully leaned over her. Without waking her up, he caressed her long black hair and kissed her pale cheek.

"Good night Harriet", he whispered. "I love you."

* * *

The following day, Nels was the first on to wake up. Harriet was still asleep and she had apparently not moved during the whole night. Nels got up, put on his robe and walked around the bed to see if Lillie was awake. When he looked down into the cradle and saw his baby daughter, his heart nearly stopped.

"Harriet", he called and snatched the blanket from the bed. "Harriet, wake up!"

"Oh for haven sake, what is it", Harriet cried and sat up. She was still drowsy from the morphine.

"It's the baby", said Nels.

Harriet stood up and stared at her daughter with big eyes.

"Of my god", she cried and covered her mouth with her hands. "Oh my god!"


End file.
